boyfriend oh boyfriend
by iJsleequeen
Summary: This Is Boyfriend's Fanfic! YAOI! TYPO! etc. 3min! etc.Dont dorget to review! Summary : " Aish jinjja! Jo kwangmin.. Dia membuatku gila.." Sahut yeoja memasang raut kesal. Dari style pakaiannya bisa dibilang dia juga guru disekolah ini. " neo!" " What?" " K-kau yang tadi bukan?" " ... " " Nuguseoyo?" Happy Reading!


**Boyfriend oh Boyfriend**

By: Jsleequeen

Cast : Boyfriend's Member etc.

Disclaimer : Boyfriend is Bestfriend's mine

Warning : YAOI[NamjaXNamja] Boys Love , TYPO, mian kalau masih kurang jelas.

Genre : Hurt, Comfort, Drama , Romance , etc.

Rated : T in this chapter ( Rated akan berubah sewatku-waktu sesuai alur cerita)

Summary : " Aish jinjja! Jo kwangmin.. Dia membuatku gila.." Sahut yeoja memasang raut kesal. Dari style pakaiannya bisa dibilang dia juga guru disekolah ini.

" neo!"

" What?"

" K-kau yang tadi bukan?"

" ... "

" Nuguseoyo?"

Saya Masih Newbie nd Ini FF pertama saya!^^ dimohon untuk bimbingannya

Happy Read

Chapter 1

'Normal POV'

" Mwo!"

" Ne.."

" Mwo!"

" Ne.."

" Mwoya!?" Mata namja tersebut sesekali membulat mengingat kaliamt yang sebelumnya dilontarkan sang namja didepannya

" Mwoya!" Sekali lagi ia berteriak frustasi. Ia mengacak pelan rambutnya.

" Yakk! Bisakah kau berhenti berteriak!" Sahut namja didepannya berkacak pinggang ikut frustasi.

" O-omo! Ige mwoya! Andwe!"

.

.

.

" Andweya! Shireo hyung! Andwe! Andwe!" teriak namja berseragam rapi didalam mobil bersama namja yang 'lebih tua' darinya

" Minwoo-ah.. Ini hanya sekolah.. Come on my brother.. Apa bedanya? " Sahut namja tersebut sambil mengotak atik tablet Pcnya. No minwoo namja yang sedari tadi bergumam menggerutu tidak jelas pada sang 'hyung'

" Hyung-ah! Aish! Waey? Kenapa harus pindah dari sekolah? Dan pindah ke... Sekolah khusus namja? Aish jinjja.. " Ia menggerutu dan menggerutu. Entah sudah berapa kali hari ini ia menggerutu tidak jelas.

" Kau akan terlambat.. Sooman-ssi.. Ayo lebih cepat.. "" Kata 'hyung' mengabaikan semua argument 'saeng'.

" Ne sajangnim"

" Hyuuuuuuuuung! Aish!"

.

.

.

" Yakk! Jo youngmin!"

" Call me hyung? Arraseo?"

" Aniya.. Aniya.. Jo-young-min"

" Aish.. Jinjja.."

" Jo young min"

" Stop call my name kwangmin-ssi"

" Aniya.. Jo youngmin"

'Pletak'

" A-a-appo.. "

" JO KWANGMIN! JO YOUNGMIN! KELUAR! "

.

.

.

" No minwoo? Pindahan dari US High school?"

" Ne ahjussi.."

" Can you speak korean? Dont call me ahjussi.. Nan .. Neo.. Songsaengnim.."

" Ne song-saeng-nim" decak namja bernama lengkap no minwoo yang kini berada diruangan sekolah.

" Mulai sekarang.. Saya..."

" Appo! Ahh songsaengnim .. Mianhae.." Terdengar suara jeritan. Sontak kedua 'guru & murid' tersebut melirik asal suara.

" ada apa ini? W-waeyo? Dia bikin masalah lagi?" Sahut namja yang tadi tengah berbincang dengan namja 'imut' beranjak dari kursinya menuju asal suara. Namja yang 'katanya' songsaengnim tersebut bernama shim songsaengnim. Terlihat dari nametag-nya yang terpampang jelas dibajunya.

" Aish jinjja! Jo kwangmin.. Dia membuatku gila.." Sahut yeoja memasang raut kesal. Dari style pakaiannya bisa dibilang dia juga guru disekolah ini.

" A-aniya.. Percayalah padaku shim songsaengnim! Itu bukan salahku" seru namja yang kini jadi tersangka jongkok didepan kedua gurunya. Sungguh malang nasibmu jo kwangmin. Nah! Sedangkan namja bernama no minwoo tadi?

" Ne hyungie? Jinjja? Wuaaaah jeongmall? Aaaaa.. I'll wait that! Kkkk~ "

" ..."

" A-arraseo! Hyung-ah dont forget my birthday okay?"

" …."

'Krik krik'

Namja yang tadi tengah disiksa(?) A.k.a kwangmin terdiam melihat namja yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya tengah asik larut dalam pembicaraan melalui ponselnya. 'Sepasang' guru tadi itu pun ikut terdiam.

" M-m-woya?" Sahut minwoo 'merasa' diperhatikan dengan suara sedikit membentak menatap ketiga makhluk(?) yang kini memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

" .. Eum..."

" ..."

" Haft..."

" ..."

" W-waeyo? Ada apa? K-kau! Yakk! Melihat ku dari tadi! Mwoya?" Teriak minwoo yang sedari tadi berjalan berdampingan dengan namja bernama kwangmin.

" M-mwoya? Aniya.." Seru kwangmin memasukan kedua tangannya ketangannya ke saku celananya.

" Aish.. Dasar! Kenapa game ini terlalu susah! "

" A-ah?" Kwangmin cengo melihat 'murid' baru yang ia kenal bebarapa jam yang lalu.

" ..." Minwoo tak menggubris reaksi kwangmin. Ia terus berkutat dengan ponselnya.

" Aish.. Kudengar kau dari amerika? Benarkah?" Seru kwangmin memulai pembicaraan.

" Kamarku dimana? And gedung murid dimana?" Seru minwoo lagi lagi tanpa menggubris kata kata kwangmin.

" M-mwo? ... Ckcck gedungmu disana! Gedung murid! " Tunjuk kwangmin pada salah satu gedung bercat kuning yang berada tak jauh dari mereka berada.

" Gomawo " sahut minwoo tersenyum lembut mendahului langkah kwangmin. Kwangmin terdiam. What?! Tersenyum! Tersenyum lembut?!

.

.

.

" neo!"

" What?"

" K-kau yang tadi bukan?"

" ... "

" Nuguseoyo?"

To Be C '.')/

Annyeong^^ I am newbie here . ~ Mohon bimbingannya! Mianhae kalo banyak typo atau alurnya kurang jelas! Masih into/teaser(?).

Mohon reviewnya ne?

Saya akan lanjutin ini cerita jika dapet tanggepan positif maupun negatif^^ nd akan menerima semua masukan yang ada dari reader!

Ini FF pertama saya!

Gomawo~

Don't Be Silent reader nd Review please~^^


End file.
